Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Give Me Novacaine
Summary: Mia has a new band a boyfriend everything is going pretty good, or could some things go for some improvement. Like a new boyfriend, maybe? Rated M for a reason!
1. First Awkward Moments

**Chapter 1**

**First Awkward Moments**

**NO ONES POINT OF VIEW**

Mia you can't move in with him.

She looked at him with cold black eyes and said "Michael look at this drivers license, do you not see the age there". AHHHHHH! What does it say...18 years old Mutherfucker.

I can move in with him if I want. Michael looked at Mia's face and pleaded. Mia please don't make me say it now. Mia walked towards her dark room with a moving box and started packing. Say What Michael? Please don't go, I need you, he spoke softly.

Ahhhhh! Michael that is so sweet.

Listen to me, I guess I could consider staying here. However I don't understand why you don't trust Ken. I mean look there are so many nice guys and you don't like any of them I bring home with me. Why is that?

Mia, it is because you are so much better than any of them I honestly don't think anyone would deserve you. Michael are you kidding me?

**Michaels POV**

I was thinking. I am standing right here next to Mia and I just admitted to how I feel...well sort of. I have been protective over her. Like, she's my sisters best friend.

Do you have any idea how pissed Lily would be if she found out. Fuck! I'll never forget when Mia's mom kickedher out at 18. She literally had no where to go. I said "Hey, move in with me." Ever since then we have been inseperable.

Mia! Look, my band has a gig tonight at Shooters. Wanna come with me?

Let me think about it, "Would this be a date?" She said walking closer to my face.

Is she about to kiss me? I looked straight into her eyes and said "maybe..." My lips had barely grazed hers, then the fuckin phone had to ring.

I'll get that she said coughing. That was the worst time for a phone to ring, Damn! There was no way that could have been an accident. Does this mean she likes me?

**Mia's POV**

Oh My GOSH! I just kissed Michael. Damn phone! Michael walked up to me and said "Is it Ken.", I mouthed yes. He Gave me a huge hug, and a small peck on the cheek. I hung up the phone. Me and Ken might break up.

Michaels eyes secretly lit up, well you can come with me tonight to get your mind off of it.

Michael get off of me, you know the only reason you are doing this is to suck up. HAahhahahhhaaWHAHAHhhhahahahahah Im NOTTTTT TICKLISHHH HAHaahaaah. Michael stop!

I was moving away from Michael and I fell off the couch. He jumped on top of me and started tickling my knees. ahhahahhhhahahh! I was laughing so hard.

He had my arms pinned down beside my head and my legs were around his waist. I knew what he needed. A cold shower, it was making me hot just to have that part of his body pressing into that part of _my_ body.

**Michael's POV**

I was just messing around when all of a sudden I got her in this insane position.

Her hair was all spread out on the floor. She had to have known, I was horny. I looked her staright into the face, and said "Mia we need to take a shower, if you are gonna be my date tonight." Her words came out kind of raspy, Okay Michael. I went to get off of her when she...


	2. An Ice Pack and A Date

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

**Chapter 2**

**An Ice Pack And A Date**

**Michaels POV**

I got up off of Mia, and she kicks me in my nuts, of course I fell to the ground and started moaning.

Oh my God! Michael I am so sorry, you want some ice. Mia ran into the kitchen bare foot across the wooden floor and grabbed a ziploc bag and some ice.

She sat next to Michael, and tried handing him the ice but he could hardly talk. So Mia got the nerve to put her hand in between his legs and hold the ice pack there.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" I asked her. She let go of the ice and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She just sat there hugging me.

I won't deny it, the feeling of the love of my life holding on my body tight just felt like it should be. Mia it's okay, don't trip out as long as you promise you will never hit me there again we're cool. Mia is still a really sweet person, but by no means is she fit to be a princess. Was she once yes, but you haven't really been introduced to the new Mia.

Okay she now wears vans 'old skool' over heels. Dickies over skirts, Old rock shirts like ACDC, Gun's N Roses, Nirvana, Led Zeppelin. You get the point, And the most awkward change Black hair. Her hair is really shiny, and soft. Sometimes when we fall asleep, my face brushes aganst her hair and it feels so good. Her hair is to her shoulders and sort of crop cut, with red at the bottom. You see I am insanely in love with my best friend, shes all I want. So she is no longer heir of Genovia her brother came forward as the rightful heir.

**Mia's POV**

I can't beleive I kicked him in the nuts, I felt so bad. I am definantly going with him to his show tonight. I have to take a shower.

Mia ran in through the kitchen, the living room, and then into Michaels door way. Michael what time do I have to be ready?

"Umm I would say to be ready in an hour."

Mia replied with a nod, and ran into the bathroom.

She went through her closet and messed with everything because she wanted this to be the night she could really let Michael know how she feels. She put on a black sequined dress, with fishnet, and some black heels.

Grabbed her purse and her cigarettes and she was ready to go.

Mia walked up to Michael, whom was sitting on the couch.

**Michaels POV**

She asked me how I looked, I figured it would be best if I didn't say anything. My mouth hit the floor I swear it did! "Mia...you look beautiful!" She grinned and lit up a cigarette. "Lets go she" said. "okay gosh Bossy" I'm just kidding. I walked out to the car, and started the ignition, lit up my own smoke, and drove away.


End file.
